


held him captive with my kiss

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good, so now I can yell at you for trying to start phone sex with me while I was at a fucking <em>meeting</em>."</p><p>Luke snickers. "Oh, right."</p><p>or, michael's trying really hard to be mad and luke is desperate</p>
            </blockquote>





	held him captive with my kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celmmings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/gifts).



> title is from hurricane by halsey
> 
> this is all noa's fault

" _Michael_ ," Luke's voice is breathless and thick and Michael recognises that tone extremely well. 

He takes it off speakerphone with wide eyes and shaky hands, smiling apologetically at the rest of the people around the table, discussing their upcoming album. No-one pays him any mind, except for Ashton and Calum who recognise Luke's voice and nudge and wink at each other like they're kids and not grown men about to put out a second album.

"Hey," Michael says stiffly, speaking quietly into his phone and hoping to convey to Luke that he's in an important grown-up meeting and he can't, uh, _talk_. "You feeling better?" He asks, though, judging by how good he sounds, the answer is yes.

"I told you I wasn't even that sick. I could've totally come to the meeting with you guys."

"You had a fever."

"It was just the sniffles!" Luke's voice is suddenly high with annoyance, all huskiness gone. Michael fails at trying not to smile fondly, "Mum would've made me go to school if it was that minor. I'm fine."

"Yeah but I'm not your mum." One of the important-looking men that Michael really should know the name of by now clears his throat and looks at his watch. Calum mimics him. "I've got to go." Michael sighs.

"But Mikey," He sounds exactly like he's pouting, which, in turn, makes Michael frown, "I _need_ you." Michael chooses not to acknowledge what he actually means by that.

"I'll be back in half an hour," He promises as the others start to start a conversation without him. He sighs and lowers his voice. "If I'm honest, I'd rather be there with you."

"Yeah?" Luke sounds a little happier. "What would we be doing?"

"Gross. If I hadn't already sold my soul to you, I'd dump you for being such a white boy." The conversation going on without Michael is in full swing now, no one's really paying attention to him.

"Yeah but you have sold your soul to me." He pauses, then adds, sounding very serious, "I wanna suck your dick."

"Luke-"

"I don't know what it is, I just really want you in my mouth, making my jaw ache? That'd be nice. Hurry home." He says all this very conversationally, like its the most natural thing in the world.

"Bye," Michael blurts out, hanging up and shoving the phone in his pocket. Michael wonders if Luke's taken too much medicine, before remembering that this is Luke and trying to start phone sex with him in the middle of an album launch meeting is totally something he'd do without being under any influence.

"Y'alright?" Ashton asks quietly.

"Here," Michael takes the phone out of his pocket as he feels it start to vibrate again, and slides it along the table to Ashton, pleading with him silently to not ask any questions. The phone will be safer in Ashton's hands without any dirty talking boyfriends being able to reach him. 

Ashton just shrugs and picks it up, holding it to his ear while the woman next to him sighs loudly.

After a few seconds Ashton's curiosity is gone and he looks thoroughly horrified, hanging up and pocketing the phone. 

-

"I'm gonna fucking kill Luke," Michael mutters, getting into the car. 

"Sure you are." Ashton rolls his eyes.

"No, no, I'm sure he meant what he said. Just without the 'kill' part."

Ashton starts giggling. Michael flexes both his middle fingers in his direction, and then in Calum's direction for good measure.

"I'll fuck you too," Michael grumbles, folding his arms. His band is the worst.

"Just give us a heads up before you start, yeah? You two are the loudest-"

"We're not having sex! I'm mad at him!" Michael yells. No one has any faith in him. He doesn't care what Luke wanted, calling him like that in the middle of a meeting was wrong. _Wrong_.

"Luke seems to think otherwise. From what I heard, anyway." Ashton heaves a long-suffering sigh.

"Gordon," Calum smiles, patting Michael's knee condescendingly, "whenever you get around Luke, you get all mushy and weak. And erect. S'not your fault."

"And he's already got the erect part down, so." Michael is annoyed to see Ashton staring directly at his crotch.

"I quit the band." Michael grumbles. "Fuck this, I can't bear having to spend any more time with you two."

"Luke would never let you."

"I don't always do what Luke wants!" Michael groans, exasperated.

"Yeah, you're right." Ashton nods, "because usually you also want what Luke wants. 'Cause you're both weird. Two halves of a whole idiot and all that."

Michael hates these kids, honestly. 

-

 

Michael marches straight towards Luke's bedroom when they get back.

"Fuck, get the earbuds, quick." Calum exclaims.

"Michael is eventually going to strangle you, probably." Ashton tells him.

Ashton is a smart man. He's off Michael's shit list for now. 

Michael isn't weak, anyway. He has willpower. He can resist Luke. No problem. 

He starts to see where the problem may be when he flings open the bedroom door, fists balled up with fury, to see Luke bundled under a pile of blankets, just his baby blues and his nose visible. Michael can still see how big his smile is.

"Mikey!" He says, sitting up a little. His piercing isn't in and his dimples are framing his smile in the most adorable way possible. Maybe Michael is weak.

"How're you feeling, baby?" He asks, walking over to the bed and sitting on it. Luke rolls his eyes, and Michael feels at Luke's forehead and cheeks to check if he has a fever.

"I'm fine," Luke sighs. "I don't even feel tired anymore."

"You never let anyone take care of you. You're shit at this baby of the band thing. How many glasses of water have you drank so far?"

"Three." Luke mutters petulantly.

"You should have some more. I could make you tea or something?"

"Michael," Luke says, "I'm fine, really. I just missed you."

Michael's heart swells, but he remains focused because he's not weak, he's not, honestly. "Good, so now I can yell at you for trying to start phone sex with me while I was at a fucking _meeting_."

Luke snickers. "Oh, right."

"It's not fucking funny," Michael says, raising his voice a little. 

Luke pulls the most exaggerated puppy dog face Michael's ever seen widening his eyes and letting his bottom lip jut out. "But I was lonely."

Michael is not weak, he's _not_ /. "I get frustrated sometimes, but I don't get weird about it."

Luke frowns. "Yeah you do. Like that one time you carried me off stage and-"

"That was different!" Michael flushes red, folding his arms. Luke rolls his eyes, flinging the blankets off him and crawling over to sit in Michael's lap, his long legs splayed out on either side of his waist.

"Maybe you should spank me," Luke laughs at Michael's determined expression, "for being so bad. Teach me a lesson."

"Maybe I will." Michael tells him, struggling to keep a straight face because he's angry, damn it. 

"Maybe you should." Luke says, voice a little quieter.

"You don't want to get me started."

What he expects is for Luke to reply with something cheeky that's bordering on obscene. When that doesn't happen, Michael pokes his thigh.

"Or do you?" He asks, jokingly in hopes of breaking this weird tension that's suddenly thickening the air. 

There's a long silence, then Luke says, "Um."

"Oh my God, you do!" Michael starts giggling while Luke flushes red. 

"Stop laughing, I'm sensitive." He mutters, looking down, hiding his face. Michael tries to reign himself in, covering his mouth while Luke slowly turns red. 

"C'mere," Michael murmurs, leaning in to kiss Luke, hands against the small of his back to pull him closer.

"You still mad at me?" Luke asks breathlessly when Michael starts to kiss his jaw instead.

"Furious," Michael assures him, pushing Luke backwards gently so he's laying on his back.

"S'kinda hot," Luke murmurs, eyes fluttering shut as Michael sucks a mark into his neck.

"Freak."

"You're so mean to me."

"Flip over for me, yeah?" Michael says, sitting back to give Luke some space. His eyes open, and he sucks on a breath before sitting up and getting onto his hands and knees instead.

All he's wearing is a pair of gym shorts that have never been to an actual gym. Michael's sure they're the ones that Ashton got for him for Christmas in 2012. They're ridiculously tight and it's distracting as fuck. Luke's all milky white thighs that Michael knows could be covered in purple marks if that's how he wanted it, and the tee shirt he's wearing is all rucked up at his upper chest so Michael can see those dimples just where the curve of his ass meet his back and Michael wants to lick them. He does, dragging the flat of his tongue against the soft skin and Luke sighs breathily as if he'd been holding his breath waiting for Michael to touch him.

Michael smiles against his warm skin, letting his teeth graze against him before biting down softly. Luke's body rocks backwards a little, a stuttered swear falling from his lips.

Michael hooks his thumbs in the waistband of both Luke's shorts and boxer briefs and tugs them down slowly.

"Hurry," Luke whines, wiggling a little.

Michael raises his hand and lets his palm land on Luke's left cheek, a satisfying smack sound echoing through the room, following by a choked moan from Luke. 

"You good?" Michael asks, rubbing a hand hesitantly over the red darkening Luke's pale skin.

"Fuck. Y-yeah, again, Michael, please,"

Michael laughs quietly. "Want me to tell you you're a bad boy and you're gonna be punished?"

"Shut _up_ ," Luke groans, his blush spreading to his chest. 

"I saw your dick twitch a little when I said that. But we'll address that later, I guess," Michael says, spanking Luke again, a little harder this time now he's sure that he likes it. Michael likes it too, seeing his handprints on Luke's ass, hearing Luke's shocked little whimpers with every hit.

Michael goes for about five on each side, alternating each time. Luke gasps softly after each one as if he's not expecting it, but Michael knows he is, so it's like he's not expecting it to feel so good, he's moaning like the only way he can get release is through the sounds he makes and it's making Michael hard in his jeans. 

On the tenth one Luke's sweaty and breathless, his face pressed into the mattress and his back arched. 

"You look so fucking good," Michael's voice is nearly a moan. He runs his hands over Luke's reddening ass, squeezing gently. Luke groans loudly, turning his head to the side and pulling the cushion he had been biting out of his mouth.

"C- can you- I want you, Michael, I-"

Michael runs a hand over the small of Luke's back to calm him, before he sits back, unbuttoning his jeans, breathing a sigh of relief as the constriction on his cock eases. 

"You liked that?" Michael says, tugging his boxers off too. He lets his clothes fall to the ground, raising his head just in time to catch Luke's nod.

"Yeah, felt good. Really good. Could you hurry?"

"Always so eager," Michael muses, tugging the drawer at the side of the bed open and getting the small bottle of lube.

"Been wanting this for hours." He mutters. "Uh, you don't- you don't need to..." Luke begins slowly as Michael starts to spread the slick over his fingers. He looks up at Luke, who's looking back at him, a sheepish expression on his face.

"What?" Michael asks.

"I-I kind of already... Fuck, I wasn't kidding when I said I was lonely, and I-"

"You fingered yourself open?" Michael asks, stroking the slick liquid over his shaft instead, "Made yourself come on your fingers?"

"God," Luke moans, "Y-yeah, I-"  
The thought of Luke on his back, his fingers stroking in and out of himself, desperate to come has Michael cursing softly, before gripping Luke's hips and positioning himself. 

"Yeah? How'd your fingers feel, baby?" He asks, lining himself up with Luke's hole.

"F-fucking tiny," Luke pants, hands tightening their grip on the sheets as Michael slowly thrusts into him.

"Did you think about me?"

"Y-yeah, always, thought about you filling me up- _ah_ ," Luke whimpers, his eyes screwing shut as Michael bottoms out.

Michael moans softly, pulling out of Luke and thrusting into him again, fucking breathless moans out of Luke.

Michael sits up a little, angling himself differently and quickening his pace. He knows when he's hit Luke's spot, the desperate mewling sound Luke gasps out tipping him off. 

Michael rolls his hips against Luke, cock rubbing against his spot until Luke's hips are cocking back a against him, helping him fuck him. 

"Yeah?" Michael pants, breathless.

"Y- yeah, yeah, _fuck_ , f-fuck me,"

"Jesus, Luke," Michael chuckles.

"Fucker," Luke mutters, forearms tensing as he clenches his fists, a telltale sign that he's close. 

Michael reaches a hand around Luke's side, wrapping his fingers around Luke's leaking cock and stroking quickly.

"You sure you wanna call me names while my dick's in your ass?"

" _Michael_ ," Luke keens, gasping. Michael's hips stutter too, lower stomach tightening.

"Y'gonna come baby?" Michael breathes, thumb running over the leaking tip of Luke's dick. Luke nods, breath hitching before moaning out Michael's name.

Michael groans as Luke clenches around him, leaning down to mouth at his neck as he comes.

Michael collapses on top of Luke who, in turn, collapses on the bed, eyes slipping closed as he comes down.

"Nap?" Luke mumbles, reaching for Michael.

Michael nods, pulling Luke towards him and kissing his forehead. "Yeah."

And so what if Michael's weak for Luke? He's fine with that.


End file.
